


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°19 : « Reconnaissance »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: But Legends-set drabble, Drabble, Legends Never Die, No “Thrawn” Spoilers, Quote from Rebels, Star Wars: Rebels (Season 3) Spoilers, Thrawn Needs a Hug, oh the feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Thrawn était reconnaissant envers l'Empire, et envers l'Empereur, de l'avoir accueilli et laissé une chance.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°19 : « Reconnaissance »

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré d'une réplique de la saison 3 de « Rebels » (SPOILERS !), ce drabble s'inscrit tout de même dans la continuité Legends. Information complémentaire : je n'ai pas encore lu le roman « Thrawn » de Timothy Zahn, alors je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec ce personnage dans le nouveau canon ;)

“I do not require glory, only results... for my Emperor.” (Thrawn)

(« Je ne réclame pas la gloire, seulement des résultats... pour mon Empereur. »)

 

 

Exilé par les Chiss, retrouvé par l'Empire Galactique. Alors que son propre peuple avait refusé ses tactiques militaires et l'avait banni – seul – sur une planète reculée, une autre organisation l'avait – après quelques temps – finalement accueilli dans sa propre armée.

Dont il avait rapidement grimpé les échelons.

Dont il avait atteint le sommet. Mitth'raw'nuruodo, devenu le Grand Amiral Thrawn.

Le Chiss regretterait toujours sa « maison », dont il avait été chassé. Regretterait les personnes qu'il avait connues, et qui, du jour au lendemain, lui avaient été arrachées.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo, « adopté » par la Huitième Famille Régnante selon une coutume Chiss, était désormais certain de ne plus jamais revoir ses parents biologiques, ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Il n'avait pas non plus revu son frère, Mitth'ras'safis (Thrass), disparu durant le combat contre le Vol vers l'Infini.

En l'espace d'une décennie tout au plus, il avait tout perdu. Sa vie avait ensuite basculé, et l'Empire lui avait tout rendu, et même plus – sauf une vraie famille. Mais Thrawn en était néanmoins reconnaissant à l'Empereur – son Empereur désormais – pour son aide et sa confiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ne t'en fais pas, moi je t'aime Thrawn, et une bonne partie du fandom aussi ;D


End file.
